William Gibbs (1624-c1706)
}} William Gibbs was baptized on the 30th May 1624 in East Newlyn, Cornwall. His father was William Gibbs. It is possible (but not yet proven) that his mother was Jone Fulford. If this is true, then his siblings were John, Honor, Anne, Jone and Richard. Marriage William married Marrian Warren on 27th July 1651 in East Newlyn, Cornwall. Marrian's name is spelt differently on almost every record pertaining to her, so it is unknown if her name was 'Mary Ann' or 'Marion'. The majority of records lead towards it being more like 'Marion', so I have taken a spelling somewhere between the two for this page. Marrian was three months pregnant at the time of the marriage. She and William would have 6 known children baptised at East Newlyn in Cornwall. Hearth Tax William appears to have been subject to Hearth Tax in the year 1664. He was living in the Pydar Hundred of Newlyn East and is recorded as William Senior (his son called William was baptized in the same year). If the record doesn't refer to this William, it is likely to refer to his own father (also a William Gibbs in the same area). Death A record for William's burial is yet to be located, but is possibly one recorded in Newlyn East on 28/08/1706 (but this could also potentially be his son). Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of William and Marrian Gibbs' References * Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 * "England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:NGS7-62L : accessed 13 March 2016), William Gibbs, 30 May 1624; citing EAST NEWLYN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246,771. * "England Marriages, 1538–1973 ," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:NVRP-5LM : accessed 13 March 2016), William Gibbs and Marryan Warren, 27 Jul 1651; citing East Newlyn,Cornwall,England, reference ; FHL microfilm 246,771. * "England Marriages, 1538–1973 ," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:NJ94-X62 : accessed 13 March 2016), Williams Gibbs and Marryan Warren, 29 Jul 1651; citing Newlyn (Near St. Columb-Major), Cornwall, England, reference Pg 236; FHL microfilm 246,770. * "England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:JQCY-N8D : accessed 13 March 2016), William Gibbs, 30 May 1624; citing Newlyn (near St. Columb-Major), Cornwall, England, reference pg 60; FHL microfilm 246,770. * "England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:JWWR-6LG : accessed 13 March 2016), William Gibbs in entry for Elizabeth Gibbs, 10 Jan 1652; citing EAST NEWLYN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246,771. * "England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:JQCY-NXX : accessed 13 March 2016), William Gibbs in entry for Joan Gibbs, 18 Aug 1654; citing Newlyn (near St. Columb-Major), Cornwall, England, reference pg 76; FHL microfilm 246,770. * "England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:JMHT-Z2N : accessed 13 March 2016), Wiliam Gibbs in entry for Joan Gibbs, 18 Aug 1654; citing EAST NEWLYN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246,771. * "England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:NGS7-5JZ : accessed 13 March 2016), William Gibbs in entry for Richard Gibbs, 31 Mar 1662; citing EAST NEWLYN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246,771. * "England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:NYV8-BQK : accessed 13 March 2016), Willm. Gibbs in entry for William Gibbs, 24 Aug 1664; citing EAST NEWLYN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246,771. * "England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:NTY5-6RV : accessed 13 March 2016), William Gibbs in entry for Barbara Gibbs, 25 Feb 1667; citing Newlyn (near St. Columb-Major), Cornwall, England, reference pg 89; FHL microfilm 246,770. * "England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:JMHT-84V : accessed 13 March 2016), William Gibbs in entry for Barbora Gibbs, 25 Feb 1667; citing EAST NEWLYN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246,771. * "England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:JMHT-ZQY : accessed 12 March 2016), Samuell Gibbs, 02 Mar 1670; citing EAST NEWLYN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246,771. * Cornwall OPC, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=4082870), baptism of William Gibbs * Cornwall OPC, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=499624), marriage of William Gibbs and Marryan Warren * Cornwall OPC, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=4252061), baptism of Elizabeth Gibbs * Cornwall OPC, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=4252089), birth of Joan Gibbs * Cornwall OPC, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=4083405), birth of Joan Gibbs * Cornwall OPC, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=4252166), baptism of Richard Gibbs * Cornwall OPC, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=4083480), baptism of Richard Gibbs * Cornwall OPC, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=4083528), baptism of William Gibbs * Cornwall OPC, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=4252214), baptism of William Gibbs * Cornwall OPC, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=4083584), baptism of Barbara Gibbs * Cornwall OPC, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=4252289), baptism of Barbora Gibbs * Cornwall OPC, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=4252337), baptism of Samuel Gibbs * Cornwall OPC, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=4083638), baptism of Samuel Gibbs * Cornwall OPC, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2868268), burial for Samuel Gibbs * Cornwall OPC, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=hearth&id=11059), William Gibbs snr in Hearth Tax __SHOWFACTBOX__